


In Person

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	In Person

  


Oh, when she got her hands on him...

She should have expected that Baal would cheat, but seeing the evidence of it with her own eyes...well, she was going to kill him. One would assume that a 2,000 year old Goa'uld wouldn't be sent running at the thought of matrimony - much less taking a headlong dive into a disturbingly well-documented spate of debauchery - but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that it really _was_ Baal's style.

And when she caught up to him, it would be her style to plant her fist right in his face.

  



End file.
